Zantetsuken Quest
Zantetsuken Supernova Quest Overview Starting NPC: Odin, at the Chocobo Racetrack. Spawn in to the Chocobo Racetrack using the @racetrack command, turn left upon zoning in, and follow the left wall until you see Odin on his mighty steed Sleipnir. Walkthrough Speaking to Odin will start you on the Zantetsuken Quest. He will imbue you with a costume status effect which you must have for the remainder of the quest - the effect has a 10 hour timer. Odin will also give you a clue when you get the effect. The clue will be intentionally vague, but is linked to a particular zone, in which you will have to play a sort of hot-and-cold game to find a location (no ??? or points to mark, just proximity). Acceptable Means of Travel while under Costume Status Effect * Walking * Chocobo Rentals * @choco, @racetrack commands, including ** Using Nation Teleport NPCs within the Chocobo Circuit ** Teleporting to the Chocobo Circuit from any Nation by clicking their door * Airships from or to Jeuno, Nations, or Kazham * Ship from Mhaura, Selbina, Aht Urghan or Nashmau * Explorer Moogles Upon entering the zone that is related to your clue, you will receive a system message indicating that you are in the correct zone. As you move throughout the zone, you will eventually receive further system messages indicating you are getting closer to the proper point. Once you reach it, the system message will inform you you are no longer on the Zantetsuken Quest and that you may pick up another from Odin at the Racetrack. There is a 12-hour cooldown after completing one clue and being able to get another clue. Clues and Related Zones SPOILERS AHEAD Below follows a list of discovered and solved clues, and the correct zones relevant to them. Feel free to add to this list as clues and zones are discovered. It's up to you to find the location within the zone and how to get there under normal means! OF NOTE: Some Clues may be linked to multiple zones. Feel free to add multiple zones as needed. Additional Sources of Zantetsuken So you have completed all Zantetsuken Hot and Cold Games! Now What? Along with opening access to the Zantetsuken Shop when you click on Odin at the Racetrack, you now have access to additional ways to obtain Zantetsuken Points (called Zan for short). Many of these activities usually involve community services to benefit Supernova as a whole, like helping to complete early Rank missions to help people start Dynamis, helping people through difficult Chains of Promathia missions, or hunting down certain NM or HNM that may drop good equipment or allow the possibility to spawn High Quality NMs, or just simply NMs that are so way out of the way, finding them as a team or solo will help you familiarize yourself and others with unique locations so that such players can pass this wisdom to others. Below is a list of some of the Zan sources out there. This is not a complete list, so feel free to add to the list as you stumble across new sources of Zan to pass to fellow players. Also, Zan sources take a while to recharge, so don't think you can just hit one target every day. This appears designed this way to encourage a variety of Zan activities. Mission-Related Zan Sources Add more as you find more missions that reward Zan for your efforts. Zan Recharge Rate is very high for missions (about +5 to +10 or more per RL day), making them more repeatable than other activities. * Rank Mission 2-3 Balga's Dais, Waughroon Shrine, Horlais Peak "The Dragon Fight" * Zan Condition: Zan is awarded if a member of the party registers the battle as completed for the first time * Rank Mission 5-1 Qubia Arena "The Skeleton Fight" * Zan Condition: Zan is awarded if a member of the party registers the battle as completed for the first time * Rank Mission 5-2 Castle Zvahl Throne Room "The Shadowlord" * Zan Condition: Zan is awarded if a member of the party registers the battle as completed for the first time * Zilart Mission 4 "The Temple of Uggalepih" at the Sacrificial Chamber * Zan Condition: Zan is awarded if a member of the party COMPLETES the CS for the first time after the battle (be sure NOT to zone out upon battle completion, as Zan is only rewarded when the CS completes, which can take some time) * Chains of Promathia 1-3 "The Mother Crystals" within the Promyvions * Zan Condition: Zan is awarded upon a member of the party COMPLETING the CS after each final boss battle in the Promyvions; THIS IS EASILY MISSED if you select Skip Cutscene, which immediately zones you out and causes you to forfeit the Zan; patiently wait for first time completions to complete their CS before proceeding with watching or skipping the cutscene * Chains of Promathia 2-3 "Distant Beliefs" in the Phomiuna Aqueducts * Zan Condition: Zan is awarded upon a member of the party receiving the final CS when passing through both Ornate Gates at the end of the mission. Note: Minotaur does not award any Zan * Chains of Promathia 2-5 "Ancient Vows" in Riverne Site A01 "The Mammets" * Zan Condition: Zan is awarded if a member of the party registers the battle as completed for the first time * Chains of Promathia 3-5 "Darkness Named" in The Shrouded Maw in Pso'Xja "Diabolos" * Zan Condition: Zan is awarded if a member of the party registers the battle as completed for the first time * Chains of Promathia 4-3 "The Secrets of Worship" in the Sacrarium * Zan Condition: Zan is awarded upon a member of the party receiving the final CS upon clicking the Wooden Gate AFTER defeating Old Professor Mariselle and obtaining the Reliquiarium Key NM-Related Zan Sources This list is not complete. Add to the list as you find more. Unless indicated, Zan Recharge Rates are about +1 Zan per RL day for most NMs, so do a variety of NMs to keep high amounts of Zan flowing in. Also, kudos to Across for making the NM list in a chart form that tells you if they are Lottery, Timed, or Forced spawns via the following link: https://tinyurl.com/y5csgf4y * Abyss Sahagin - Sea Serpent Grotto (Behind Ornamental Door; Sahagin Key required; not all Abyss Sahagin give Zan) * Adaman Quadav - Qulun Dome * Adamantoise - Valley of Sorrows (Zan Recharge Rate appears to be +5 Zan per RL day) * Alkyoneus - Upper Delkfutt's Tower (Floor 12) * Amaltheia - Lufaise Meadows * Amanita - West Ronfaure * Amemet - Kuftal Tunnel * Ancient Goobbue - Boyahda Tree * Arachne - Kuftal Tunnel * Behemoth - Behemoth's Dominion (Zan Recharge Rate appears to be +5 Zan per RL day) * Bigmouth Billy - East Ronfaure * Black Triple Stars - Rolanberry Fields * Bloodsucker (NM) - Bostaunieux Oubliette (only the Bloodsucker NM gives Zan) * Bloodtear Baldurf - La Theine Plateau * Boroka - Riverne Site B01 * Bune - Gustav Tunnel * Buarainech - Garlaige Citadel (S) (Behind Banishing Gate 2) * Cactrot Rapido - Eastern Altepa Desert * Capricious Cassie - Fei'Yin 2nd Floor * Chonchon - Meriphataud Mountains * Colorful Leshy - Lufaise Meadows * Coral Sahagin - Sea Serpent Grotto (Behind Ornamental Door; Sahagin Key required; not all Coral Sahagin give Zan) * Crimson-Toothed Pawberry - Temple of Uggalepih (Carbuncle Mitts NM; Prelate Key and Uggalepih Offering required) * Defoliate Leshy - Lufaise Meadows * Diamond Quadav - Qulun Dome (Zan Recharge Rate appears to be +5 Zan or more per RL day) * Dosetsu Tree - Qufim Island * Drexerion the Condemned - Bostaunieux Oubliette * Drooling Daisy - Rolanberry Fields (alternate Crawlers' Nest exit) * Duke Decapod - East Ronfaure * Duke Haborym - Castle Zvahl Baileys * Edacious Opo-opo - Yhoator Jungle * Ellyllon - Boyahda Tree * Emergent Elm - Bhaflau Thickets * Epialtes - Lower Delkfutt's Tower * Eurytos - Middle Delkfutt's Tower * Fafnir - Dragon's Aery (Zan Recharge Rate appears to be +10 Zan or more per RL day) * Fraelissa - Jugner Forest * Gargantua - Beaucedine Glacier * Goliath - Fei'Yin * Grand Duke Batym - Castle Zvahl Baileys * Guivre - Kuftal Tunnel * Hakutaku - Den of Rancor (Optical Hat NM; Hakutaku Eye Cluster required) * Helldiver - Buburimu Peninsula * Hippomaritimus - Valkurm Dunes * Humbaba - Beaucedine Glacier * Jaded Jody - Wajaom Woodlands * Jaggedy-Eared Jack - West Ronfaure * Juggler Hecatomb - Gusgen Mines * King Arthro - Jugner Forest (King Ranperre's Tomb alternate exit) * Khimaira - Caedarva Mire * Koropokkur - Yuntunga Jungle * Legalox Heftyhind - Outer Horutoto Ruins * Manipulator - Temple of Uggalepih * Marquis Allocen - Castle Zvahl Baileys * Marquis Amon - Castle Zvahl Baileys * Megalobugard - Lufaise Meadows * Melusine - East Ronfaure (S) * Metal Shears - Valkurm Dunes * Mimas - Upper Delkfutt's Tower (Floor 10) * Nandi - Eastern Altepa Desert * Ocean Sahagin - Sea Serpent Grotto (Behind Ornamental Door; Sahagin Key required; not all Ocean Sahagin give Zan) * Ogygos - Middle Delkfutt's Tower * Old Two-Wings - Garlaige Citadel 2nd Map * Orcish Hexspinner - Monastic Cavern * Orcish Overlord - Monastic Cavern (Zan Recharge Rate appears to be +5 Zan or more per RL day) * Orcish Warlord - Monastic Cavern (Two spawn, one near the Orcish Overlord throne, other by an altar; both are treated separately, recharge Zan separately, and give Zan separately) * Oupire - Alzadaal Undersea Ruins * Padfoot - Lufaise Meadows (only a certain Padfoot give Zan and drop items; see NM details) * Pallas - Upper Delkfutt's Tower (Floor 11) * Phantom Worm - Kuftal Tunnel * Poisonhand Gnadgad - Davoi * Polybotes - Middle Delkfutt's Tower * Powderer Penny - Yhoator Jungle * Rambukk - East Ronfaure * Roc - Sauromugue Champaign (alternate Garlaige Citadel exit) * Rose Garden - Yuhtunga Jungle * Sappy Sycamore - Jugner Forest * Serket - Garlaige Citadel (Basement) * Simurgh - Rolanberry Fields (alternate Crawlers' Nest exit) * Skewer Sam - Garlaige Citadel 2nd Map * Skogs Fru - East Ronfaure (S) * Slumbering Samwell - La Theine Plateau * Steelfleece Baldarich - Konschtat Highlands * Stray Mary - Konschtat Highlands * Tococo - South Gustaberg * Trickster Kinetix - Qufim Island * Tyrant - Lower Delkfutt's Tower * Upyri - Misareaux Coast * Viscount Morax - Castle Zvahl Keep * Waraxe Beak - Meriphataud Mountains * Wake Warder Wanda - Buburimu Peninsula * Woodland Sage - Yhoator Jungle * Yagudo Avatar - Castle Oztroja (Beyond Brass Statue requiring password; Zan Recharge Rate appears to be +5 Zan or more per RL day) * Yagudo High Priest - Castle Oztroja (only the one adjacent to the Yagudo Avatar) * Yagudo Templar - Castle Oztroja (Beyond Brass Statue requiring password) * Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha - Wajaom Woodlands NMs Confirmed NOT to be a Zan Source Add more as you find and confirm them; strikethrough added to clearly indicate that they do not provide Zan should this page be searched for an NM * Acolnahuacatl - Yhoator Jungle * Aquarius - Boyahda Tree * Autarch - Upper Delkfutt's Tower (2nd Floor) * Bisque-heeled Sunberry - Yhoator Jungle * Bright-handed Kunberry - Yhoator Jungle * Blighting Brand - Sauromugue Champaign * Bo'Who Warmonger - Pashhow Marshlands * Carnero - South Gustaberg * Centurio XII-I - Eastern Altepa Desert * Cerberus - Mount Zhayolm * Chocoboleech - Dangruf Wadi (Fresh Blood required to pop) * Desmodont - Outer Horutoto Ruins * De'Vyu Headhunter - Beadeaux * Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk - Davoi * Dragonscaled Bugaal Ja - Mamook * Eldritch Edge - Rolanberry Fields * Frogamander - Garlaige Citadel * Fungus Beetle - West Ronfaure * Goaftrap - Misareaux Coast * Goblintrap - East Ronfaure (S) * Harvestman - Bhaflau Thickets * Haty - Konschtat Highlands * Hoar-knuckled Rimberry * Hovering Hotpot - Garlaige Citadel * Hundredfaced Hapool Ja - Mamook * Hyakinthos - Sauromugue Champaign (S) * Hydra - Wajaom Woodlands * Khimaira - Caedarva Mire * Killer Jonny - Cape Teriggan * King Behemoth - Behemoth's Dominion (HQ Version of Behemoth) * Kirata - Beaucedine Glacier * Lamina - Rolanberry Fields (S) * Lizardtrap - Aydeewa Subterrane * Lumbering Lambert - La Theine Plateau * Meteormauler Zhagtegg - Jugner Forest * Morbolger - Ordelle's Caves * Myradrosh - East Ronfaure (S) * Nidhogg - Dragon's Aery (HQ Version of Fafnir) * Nue - Beaucedine Glacier * Okyupete - Misareaux Coast * Overlord Bakgodek - Monastic Cavern (HQ Version of Orcish Overlord) * Phanduron the Condemned - Bostaunieux Oubliette * Porphyrion - Upper Delkfutt's Tower * Rhoikos - Middle Delkfutt's Tower * Sabotender Corrido - Eastern Altepa Desert * Shii - Bostaunieux Oubliette * Silk Caterpillar - Rolanberry Fields * Swamfisk - East Ronfaure * Taxim - Gustav Tunnel * Tzee Xicu the Manifest - (HQ Version of Yagudo Avatar) * Ungur - Gustav Tunnel * Unut - Boyahda Tree * Za'Dha Admantking - Qulun Dome (HQ Version of Diamond Quadav) Category:Quests